Missing Puzzle Piece To A Family
by BaybieBlue
Summary: This is a dedication to the living victims of Sandy Hook/Newtown shooting. Remember their families: The Living victims: Their families.


So I decided to do another dedication. This one is dedicated to the parents of the children killed in Sandy Hook. Last time I targeted the victims of Sandy Hook, to get them known. I am doing this in the point of view of a made up child who was killed in Sandy Hook (Kaysie Shiba wasn't killed or in the school as far as I know) and is related to Emily.

Emily

I was thinking about my 3 children. The oldest was Kaysie. She was the oldest. She had hair like Jayden's. She just turned 6 today. We were going to go out to dinner tonight together. She loves to smile and laugh. She was very helpful around the house. She has a positive, wise, and old spirit. She is so smart!

My second oldest was my little 5 year old named Savannah. She had my hair and the exact eyes of Kaysie. Blue. She is energetic. She reminds me of Kaysie a lot. She loves to wear dresses. She would run for ages if she could. She is very lovable.

My youngest is a energetic ball named Myra. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the one who takes things seriously. She screams at you if you don't. She loves to dance. She is only 3. She loves to sing a random song and mess up so her sisters will correct her.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when my phone rang. It was Jayden.

"Emily! We need to go down to Sandy Hook right now!" Jayden said panicked.

Kaysie's school?

"Why?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of this.

"There has been a shooting." He said. At the instant, my world fell apart.

I grabbed my coat and dashed out of the building where I worked. I ran to my car and turned it on. I called Mia and Serena. I can really use those two right now. I transported it to my car. I started to drive. I needed to get to Kaysie's school.

"hello?" Serena and Mia answered.

"Guys, can you meet me down at Sandy Hook? There's a school shooting and I need you two." I begged.

"Of course Em. I will be there soon." They said in unison. I hung up and continued driving.

Once I arrived I saw police and ambulances swarming the place. Jayden came up next to me.

"Kaysie is okay. She is a strong girl. She will be fine." Jayden said trying to comfort me.

"How do you know? The shooter would be bigger than her and be having guns!" I said.

I looked around for a police officer. I saw one. I ran up to him.

"Please tell me Kaysie Shiba is okay!" I begged.

He handed me his clipboard.

"Is she on this list?" He asked.

Charlotte Bacon, 6

Daniel Barden, 7

Rachel Davino, 29

Olivia Engel, 6

Josephine Gay, 7

Ana Marquez-Greene, 6

Dylan Hockley, 6

Dawn Hochsprung, 47

Madeleine Hsu, 6

Catherine Hubbard, 6

Chase Kowalski, 7

Jesse Lewis, 6

James Mattioli, 6

Grace McDonnell, 7

Anne Marie Murphy, 52

Emilie Parker, 6

Jack Pinto, 6

Noah Pozner, 6

Caroline Previdi, 6

Jessica Rekos, 6

Avielle Richman, 6

Lauren Rousseau, 30

Mary Sherlach, 56

Victoria Soto,27

Benjamin Wheeler, 6

Allison Wyatt, 6

Kaysie Shiba, 6

I nodded slowly. I handed it back to him.

"I am sorry, but she is dead…." The man apologized.

I was in tears.

I broke down right there. Jayden came over and cried with me. Mia came over with Savannah and Myra with Mia. I took both of the girls and held them close.

"I love you both girls! Kaysie is- is an angel now. I love you both very much. I loved Kaysie." I said holding them close.

"Mommy, where's Kaysie?" My youngest, Myra asked.

"She's in a beautiful place called Heaven. She's going to be an angel." I said. I can see her in a white angelic dress.

Jayden walked over to me and took Savannah.

"Why did Kaysie have to leave, she promised me she'd teach me how to dance!" Savannah shouted in frustration.

Jayden put her down. Savannah was crying. I hugged her. She pushed me off of her and ran off.

Jayden ran after her.

Jayden

I sighed and ran after her. She sat down on a log in the woods nearby.

"I know she promised honey but she went to a better place, she went to heaven to teach a dozen angels how to dance." I said.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said to her. I hugged her.

We walked back towards Emily. I felt as if Kaysie was watching because I felt as if I heard her emotionally smiling.

Kaysie is our missing puzzle piece to our family and forever will be.

I was crying and breaking down inside but Emily and my kids needed me.

Parents are the living victims of Sandy Hook. They lost their son or daughter. The other living victims are the friends and family of the teachers who died. Another is the students who saw the shooting and survived. I wanted to focus on the parents this time around. I wrote another story about Sandy Hook about the students who died. It's called The Day My Life Changed. It mentions a few of the students and what it's like for them to expirence this. I wanted people to see what the students felt, pure terror as their lives were taken and whisked away.

I really want you to disregard the whole Emily Kaysie thing. I am not trying to make fun of it or anything but I wanted this on fanfiction so it can get a lot of views since I noticed a lot of people reat this kind of stuff I post. I wanted them to remember it's been a year. And I wanted you to see the two ways people felt. Shocked/angered/upset or trying to hide it like Jayden did. This is what I put as my status on facebook earlier today:

_**Wow, it's been a year...I feel so sorry for their families. They got on the school bus or were driven or walked to school. That was the last time they would see their children again. The teachers and staff probably were going to see their children or their parents after 's worse is they never got to see Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa. A time when they get to be with their families. A**__**ll of their lives were cut short. They didn't get to see their families on a holiday that was meant for families to be together.**__**Charlotte Bacon, 6**__**Daniel Barden, 7**__**Rachel Davino, 29**__**Olivia Engel, 6**__**Josephine Gay, 7**__**Ana Marquez-Greene, 6**__**Dylan Hockley, 6**__**Dawn Hochsprung, 47**__**Madeleine Hsu, 6**__**Catherine Hubbard, 6**__**Chase Kowalski, 7**__**Jesse Lewis, 6**__**James Mattioli, 6**__**Grace McDonnell, 7**__**Anne Marie Murphy, 52**__**Emilie Parker, 6**__**Jack Pinto, 6**__**Noah Pozner, 6**__**Caroline Previdi, 6**__**Jessica Rekos, 6**__**Avielle Richman, 6**__**Lauren Rousseau, 30**__**Mary Sherlach, 56**__**Victoria Soto,27**__**Benjamin Wheeler, 6**__**Allison Wyatt, 6**__**It's okay, the pain is over (I don't usually say this but) you're safe in heaven. And your families miss you. We all miss you and we always will.**__**And to the families: I know this day is another day without your beloved ones but they're in a safe place free from pain. The pain will never go away but you guys are amazing, instead of sitting around moping you started something inspired by your children's activities (such as Emilie's family started a art project working with the YMCA I believe)**__**And to the adults families that died that day: I heard many of them liked teaching and wanted to be one. So they died doing something they loved right? I know that's not making it better but you guys are doing a lot too. Mrs. Soto has a reading/learning center now! You guys are amazing too.**__**And for you guys reading this post (that is later going into a story in memorization for this event as a memorial and dedication) may you never forget these victims and their families.**_

Take time to remember the victims and their families today. Imagine how they may've felt. Especially today. All of them would've been a year older. Maybe soon I will post another dedication because people shouldn't forget about this.

I am focusing on this event a lot because a lot of young children were involved. How the teachers did their best to prevent the death's and it's a big event near me during my lifetime that I know a lot about.

So expect a lot of writing coming from this because people should never forget.

Search Baby Kaely Heaven on YouTube. She did great at this.

(Updated: The list I pasted in of the victims names forgot one of the victims! I reviewed it and realized it was Charlotte. Sorry Charlotte but it's fixed now! ;))


End file.
